Problem: Ashley did 15 fewer sit-ups than Christopher in the morning. Christopher did 56 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ashley do?
Solution: Christopher did 56 sit-ups, and Ashley did 15 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $56 - 15$ sit-ups. He did $56 - 15 = 41$ sit-ups.